the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul-Channelling
Soul-Channelling, more commonly referred to as "The Force", is the act of channelling ones own soul into an external force. The range of applications is vast, from telekinesis to rejuvenation to physical manifestations. Soul-Channelling is practised by Æon Knights who believe in maintaining neutrality of the soul, though some factions have skewed to either side of that spectrum. The state of ones soul can affect the physical properties created, such as altering the colour of a ruhand from white/grey to red. The Soul The soul is the inner presence of a being, a metaphysical source of a Character. A great deal of philosophy and religion surrounds ideas of the soul and few can reach consensus on the issue (citation needed). Observed traits, especially apparent within the Æon Knights, is that selfish acts will warp the soul as will great acts of selflessness. Æon Knights knights believe that both evil and good, or "light" and "dark", are corruptions of a pure soul and one ought to remain neutral in spiritCatH Post 32, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer. Other displays of the soul can be found in some robots which speak of their "spark", otherwise named a soulNeS1 Post 1, NeS1 Page 1, The Fight of the Century of the Week, Never-ending Story1 written by Gebohq the Writer. The Dark Side A "dark", or "selfish", soul belongs to a Character that deliberately acts selfishly, knowing that their actions are evil, cruel or malicious to others. Having a dark soul doesn't automatically make a person Hell bent on death and destruction, but will most likely mean that they operate for selfish reasons and care not for others injured in their wake. It is said that the darker path is easier and people act on emotions like anger, hate or disgust. Within the Æon Order those that succumb to darker impulses are called Aos Sí, or commonly "Sith". Some Characters, such as DarkSide not only rely on this darkness for sustenance but can also manipulate other Characters through this darkness - giving DarkSide control of another person's actions. Characters that have used the "Dark Side"; DarkSide | Gebohq Simon | Arbiter | Sootik Kassuin | Aellisin Koure | Ffion Heul | Jeb The Light Side A "light", or "selfless", soul belongs to a Character that deliberately acts selflessly, knowing their actions are good, kind or selfless. Having a light soul means a character is more likely to sacrifice themselves in exchange for others' well-being without considering the consequences that may have later. Light Characters are often heroic types that seek out a path of adventure or a path of charity. A person of light is said to work on the emotions of love, aspiration and passion. Within the Æon Order those that succumb to the light are called Daoine. Characters that have used the "Light Side"; LightSide | Telkrin Izep Æon Knights Main article: Æon Knights TBA Notes Britt's Commentary "Soul-Channelling was the retconned form of The ForceThe Force (Star Wars) article, Wikipedia. as it originally was in early NeS Pages. Heavily influenced by the Star WarsStar Wars article, Wikipedia. franchise, Characters were constantly using light side or dark side powers from that series and called themselves sithSith article, Wikipedia. or jediJedi article, Wikipedia.. Later it was decided that reworking the Star Wars material into original content would be preferable for creative reasons. A system meant to be highly reminiscent of the Star Wars Force was already in use by myself and Gebohq the Writer for our Characters Ffion Heul and Kokoro Lymn on another forum. We ultimately decided to bring that system to NeS, tweaked, and lightly smother it with the heavy-laden Star Wars references. This means that while original titles for light and dark exist, terms like "jedi" and "sith" can also be used (as they were used) to mesh continuity." "The Æon Knights approach to neutrality has also made the idea of "light and dark souls" even more interesting as both are seen as "bad". Coincidentally this concept of neutrality reflected the original statements of the Character Gebohq Simon as early as NeS1 Post 1 in which he declared he's neither light nor dark but neutral, leading to a backstory tethering him to the Æon Knights." - Britt the Writer References External References Never-ending Story1 References Clear and the Hopeless References Category:NeS Physics